The Rebel Reunion
by The Lion And Lamb
Summary: The Mellark's Are Taking A Trip To District Four To See Annie And Finn For The First Ever Rebel Reunion And A Birthday For The First Son Of The Rebels. But This Is A Love Story And Someone Has To Fall In Love. Post-Mockingjay. DannixFinn PeetaxKatniss
1. How Does She Feel?

**A/N - Hola Guysh! This Is My First FanFiction ( Sorta, Im Working On Another One But Im Not Sure If Im Going To Post It) Its About Katniss And Peeta's Daughter- Danni (Along With The Other Rebel's Children) Falling In Love With Finnick And Annie's Son- Finn/ Finnick Jr. Okay Well Most Of The Names And Insperation For This Story Comes From UnicornDevil. You Guysh Should Really Go Read Her Story The Rebel's Children. It's Amazing. Well Anyway I Dont Own THG But I do Own The Names For The Kids. Kay Bye Guysh!And A Thank You To My Amazing Beta-Reader Mrs Edward Cullen!**

_You and your family are invited to The Rebel's Reunion and Finnick Odair Jr's 16th Birthday!_

_Inside you will find tickets for you and your family to travel to District 4 to be a part of_

_the festivities. The reunion and party will last three weeks. We hope to see you soon!_

_- Love Annie and Finn Odair_

**Danni's POV**

This is the note my mother got one week ago. Today we were leaving on a train to District 4 with "Grandpa" Haymitch. Now I wasn't really related to Haymitch. But because I didn't have any living Grandparents he became Grandpa Haymitch. **(A/N- YES! I Know I Killed Off Katniss's Mother. Bite Me! But She Really Didn't Have A Part In The Story.)**

I take one last look in the mirror before I go down and meet my little brother and my parents down stairs. I'm wearing and dark pink tank top that makes me look tan and shows off my large boobs along with white shorts that make my butt look amazing. And to me for 15 I look hot. I tie up my hair in a ponytail,grab my bag and my phone and bounce down the stairs."Danni? Are you ready Hon? " "Right here mom." I say startling her. " Gah Danni can you stop doing that. I'm going to get a heart attack." She says holding a hand to her heart. " Haha sorry mom. Love you."

" Morning Dad. What's for breakfast?" I ask as my stomach growls. " Well we don't really have time to eat here so we're going to eat on the train. Is that okay?" "Yeah, sure Dad."

**At the train staion**

I hear the old, loud man over the intercom "Everyone going to District 4 please board your train now." Finally 5 hours where I can just sit and text Laura about all the cutest boys at school.

Hey gurl I just got on the train. so bored!

Lucky ive never left 12. wish I was there!

Ikr. Lol my dad's trying to get my mom to calm down. he should know by now it doesnt work!

Man I cant believe ur gone 4 3 weeks! wat am I going todo when ur gone?

Idk maybe you can talk to Garen?

Lol Ill see wat i can do but for now i gtg. ttyl!

I shut off my phone and tried to sleep. But all I could think about was Finn. The last time I saw him we were 8 and he poured dirt down my top. Was he as cute as his dad was? Did he have a girlfriend?Would he even care that I was coming? Was Lexi going to be there? Could she help me get back at Finn? After all the questions I knew I couldn't answer I fell asleep.

**Finn's POV**

For three days all I could think about was Danni Mellark. How has she changed? Did she remember what I did when we were eight? Would she like it here? Driving to school yesterday was tough. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight and all my teacher had to repeat any question they asked me about 5 times before I heard them.

I couldn't wait to be home and alone with my thoughts. But of corse my mother wasn't going to let that happen. "Finn could you come help me with something?" I trudged thru the door and down the stairs. "Okay so what I need you to do is make up all the adults bedrooms for when they'er staying here. The Mellark's in the first, then Johanna, and then The Hawthorns in the last one." She quickly walked away with her list muttering to herself on wither or not she got the colors right. As I fixed up the rooms I notced what my mother said about colors. In the fist room (Katniss and Peeta's) It was light orange, white and gold. These were their favorite colors and the color of Katniss's mockingjay pin. Johanna's room is all covered in brown, green and white. It looks like the woods near District 7 where she and Lexi live. in Gale and Delly's room is a soft blue,sea-foam green and white. Ha, my mother is so Danni Mellark was coming to see me for the first time in 9 years. I mean Katniss and Peeta would always send us pictures but it wasn't the same

My thinking was interrupted when the door bell rang. "Finn" ,my mother calls, "Can you get that for me? I'm a little busy right now." I walk over to the door and see Lexi and her mother,Johanna, standing there arguing about something. Lexi looks exactly like her mother, with her dark brown hair and wide set brown eyes. "Hey Johannah, Lexi. Sorry my mother is kinda busy right now."

I hugged Johanna and sent her off to her room. Lexi and I walked to her room that she would be sharing with Danni and Maggie Hawthorne for three weeks. "So Finn,are you ever going to tell Danni how you feel?"

Damn it, I knew I was going to regret walking with her. " I don't know Lex. I want to. Bad. But I don't know how, or when. What if she doesn't feel the same.?" God why was I nervous, I'm never nervous.

"Finn, Lexi asked, Do you love her?" "Well y-yes but-"

"No, no buts. You love her. Your so amazingly sweet show her that. I know when we were little y'all didn't get along to well. What with you pouring dirt down her shirt, She stifled a laugh, but fix that. Show her what a great person you are."

I thought about it. It could work. But what if she just wanted to be friends, I didn't know what I would do if that happened. "Alright Finn. Go get some sleep. If your going to wow Danni tomorrow you might want to be rested." I hugged Lexi and walked across the hall into my room. to be honest I dodn't know if I was going to get any sleep worrying about Danni. But soon enough I fell asleep dreaming about her,

**A/N- Okay So I Know This One Was Short But I'm Kinda Having Writers Block. The Next One Will Be With Everyone Arriving. Most Of The Story Will Be In Danni's POV But If I Need Some Fillers Or Want You To See Whats Happening With Finn It Might Switch But It Just Depends On My Mood. Kay Bye Guysh. God I Really Love Lexi At The End Of This Chapter. I'm Sorta Basing Finn Off Of My Best Friend. And The Things That Lexi Told Him Are Pretty Simialr To The Things I Tell Him On A Regular Basis. - Kat Loves Y'all Bye :)**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N- Well This Chapter Took More Time And Bobby Pins Than I Thought It Would But I Think Its A Good One! Okay So Im So Sorry About Not Updating But I Have Been Busy With School And All Of That But Now That Schools Out I Should Be Able To Update A Whole Lot More. I Also Wrote This When I Was Watching Alice In Wonderland. Love That Movie :) And Yes. I Did Steal Some Details From Twilight. I Know Im A Sneaky Little Bitch :)**

**DISCLAIMER****- I Don'y Own The Hunger Games Or The People In It. That's All Suzanne Collins. But I Do Love To Take Their Children And Fuck Them Up A Bit.**

* * *

**Dani POV**

I was woken up to the sound of my brother, Aaron, screeching in my ear. "Dani we're here! We really are here! In District 4! " It's hard to remember sometimes that he has never been out of District 12. I jumped off of the couch I had been sleeping on and looked around the car. It was amazing. I was mad at myself for not giving my self time to look over the car. Smooth red velvet couches with intricate designs, gold chandeliers, oak door knobs. How in the world did Annie afford this? We grabbed our bags and made our way off the train. Me being my natural clumsy self decided to kiss the floor while walking the four steps down to the ground. " Well I see she doesn't have her mother's balance. Katniss are you sure she's your daughter?" Haymitch slurred as I was dusting myself off.

"Well Haymitch, I'm pretty sure she is. I think I know how she happened. Not to mention the 48 hour birth." Mom joked as she kissed my father one last time before grabbing their bags and each others hands. " Gross Mom, cause I totally needed to know that. You know now I have pictures in my head." I shuddered. " Well Dani you're sixteen. We kinda figured you would know about that. I know you watched that video in heath class. I signed a permission slip." I shuddered again. " Thanks Dad you just made the mental pictures so much better. Nice to know you care." I spat out sarcastically.

~{*}~

Driving in a car is always weird. My parents didn't grow up with any cars. Hell, they don't even have a licence. I on the other hand do. So every time we take a care I'm always the one to drive. Well Haymitch has one too I think but he's always too dunk as hell to drive, I don't see the point of him having one. Pulling up to the drive way my breath flew out of my lungs like they were collapsing in. The last time I had seen Annie and Finn their house wasn't as grand as the one they currently owned. I drove up the mile long drive way and parked next to a silver Volvo. Hm, nice taste in cars too. I helped my mother and father with all of the bags and walked up to the front porch ringing the bell. About five seconds later in the spot of the large white door was a green eyed, bronzed hair boy. The boy I knew as Finnick Anthony Odair the Second.

"Hi." I managed to spit out.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Daniella Mellark. She was finally here. She was gorgeous. Long mahogany brown hair tumbling down her shoulders to her waist in silky waves. Those sharp blue eyes that look the the sea on a bright day. She was the almost spitting image of her mother. "Hi." She breathed. Her voice. It was beautiful. " Hey Dani. Do you need help with those?" I motioned to the bags she was holding. " Uh, um. Yeah sure." She sounded nervous. Was that me? Did I do that to her? I walked inside with the bags and waited for the rest of her family to come inside. As I was waiting Lexi came walking in threw the living room.

"Dani! You're here! God I haven't seen you in forever!" She said as she was wrapping Dani in a hug. " I know the last time I went to 7 it was your 13th birthday." She said hugging Lexi. " God I missed you Lex." After they pulled apart they kept on chattering. "Hey Lex do you think you could take Dani to you guys' room?", I said interrupting them," I'm gonna take Arron ours." The two girls walked off in the opposite direction from us and started doing that little girl thing where they whisper and giggle but every time you ask them whats so funny they ignore you. " You love her." It was her brother. He was only 13. How did he know that? It was obvious that was a statement and not a question. "Yes, but she wouldn't want me. She probably has a boyfriend back in 12 anyway."

" Well good news for you. She doesn't have a boyfriend. Just be nice and well yourself and she'll fall for you. But you hurt her and my dad will be all over you and if I was bigger I would be too." Well damn, this kid was smarter than I thought he would be.

"Thanks Aar. Did anyone ever tell you you're really smart for a 13 year old?" He chuckled. "Oh Finn when will you learn that age is but a number?"

* * *

**Lexi POV**

Oh. My. God. Dani was here! Ugh, I haven't seen her in forever! I was so happy when I walked into the room and saw her standing next to Finn. God they are adorable. I will do everything in my power to get them together. "Dani! You're here! God I haven't seen you in forever!" I said while hugging her. " I know the last time I went to 7 it was your 13th birthday." She said after she hugged me. We were chattering lightly when Finn interrupted us. "hey Lex do you think you could take Dani you guys' room? I'm gonna take Aaron to ours." We walked off from the boys and I started the question attack on her. " So Dan. Spill!"

"Spill what? There is nothing to 'spill'. My life is completely and utterly boring." I shook my head at her and laughed. " I think I know a way to unboreafy your life. But you might not like it."

"Oh please anything to get out of the rut that is my life. Never tell my father that. If you do it'll be all ' hey lets funify Dani's life'." I laughed. That was hilarious. 'Funinfy'. Where did her father get his words sometimes.

"Okay. So we both know Finn is hot and amazingly sweet." She snorted. "Oh come on you guys were EIGHT! It's been seven years. Can't you just forget about it? Okay well where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah. well I know that you like Finn. And don't even try to say you don't because I saw how you looked at him." I paused to open the door and Dani walked in and threw all of her things on the bed next to mine. There were two more for the Hawthorne twins. They were both 13 and it seemed like they were each others best friend. It was really cute. I remember when Dani and I were that way. It was so much fun.

"Well Lex I don't know if I really want a boyfriend right now. And the whole long distants thing. But that's only if he likes me which he probably doesn't. I'm so plain. Why would a god like him even think about people like me like that." She was rambling. She only did that when she knew I was right but didn't want to admit it so she would make up a whole bunch of false reasons.

"Daniella you're rambling again." I said cutting her off. " Just listen. I know for a fact that he likes you. In love with you even. I'm not going to tell you how I know but I just do. Just hang out with him. Stick close, hug him a few times, peck his cheek every time he makes you happy. You know simple flirting. You got this. And plus there is no way he can turn you down. He is head over heals for you Babe."

I actually remembered the day he told me better than anything. It was adorable. It still is.

* * *

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

~Seven Months Previous~

**_RRRRIIIINNNNG!_**

I could hear the shrill ringing waking me up from my nap. I checked the caller ID. At least it wasn't Kevin. The dude that's been bugging me for months to go out with him. MY mom was working on getting my number changed so he couldn't call me anymore. She was as annoyed with it as I was.I swear sometimes he followed me around like a puppy dog. It was Finn. Him I could deal with. He was my best guy friend.

"Hey Finn was there something you needed?"

_"Lex. Do you think you could help me out with a...problem..I guess that's what it_is."

"Sure Finn. Whatcha need?"

_"Okay so do you remember the Mellark girl? Katniss and Peeta's daughter Dani?"_

"Dani? What's wrong with Dani? She's awesome."

_"Nothing. That's my problem. Her and her family came down last week to celebrate my moms birthday and her promotion. Well. Lets just say Dani is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Why am I just noticing this? I've known her since we were born. We're only three months apart and I just noticed this. And the really weird part is I'm always so nervous around her. I'm never nervous about anything but when I try and talk to her I get all chocked up and sound like a dead animal."_

"Well,well. Seems like Finnick Jr. has found love. Don't worry-"

_" And I'm so afraid that she's gonna bring up when we were eight and I tried pouring dirt down her top. What do I say to that."_

"Thanks for cutting me off bitch."

_" I will excuse your language because, well your mother is your mother and I need help. Don't make me say it Lexi."_

" DON"T YOU DARE ODAIR! BESIDES THE FACT THAT, THAT RHYMED I AM NOT JOKING!"_  
_

_"Alexiuos Shealynn Mercedes Mason! Help me! Come on! You said you would help me! Come on Lexi! Please!"._

"Fine but you ever tell anyone my name ever again I will personally slit your throat. Got that?"

_"Yes now help me! What in Gods name do I do about it. I'm pretty sure I love her. I swear I will hurt anyone and anything that hurts her or even attempts to._

"Face it Odair. Your in love. There's no getting out of it."

_"God what do I do?"  
_  
"Well do you want her to know?"

_"No. Not just yet. My mom is planing a "Rebel Reunion" in a few months I'll tell her then. I promise."_

"Good. Now let me go back to sleep please?"

_"Bye Alexious."_

"Fuck you Odair."

I clicked the END button and fell asleep with dreams of little bronze hair blue-eyed Odair babies.

_~*~END FLASHBACK~*~_

* * *

**Dani POV**

"Lexi? Lex are you listening?" No response. Time to bring out the big guns. "Alexious! Were you listening to me?" She smacked my arm. Hard. "Call me that again and next time it'll be your face." I held my hands up in defeat. "Anyway I was saying I'll do it. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him. I can't imagine being with anyone else. Now please explain how you know that he likes me?"

"That my darling is for me to know and you to find out. Now come on I think I heard a door bell. And you know what that means." She sung. Yes I did know what that meant. Unfortunetly we all did. That meant that for the remainder of the trip we had to deal with hour long make-out sessions, constant grabbing and touching. Luke, Lexi's boyfriend and the Hawthorne's only son was here along with his sisters and his parents Delly and Gale. Gale is my mom's best friend. And apparently during the Hunger Games and the revolution he was in love with her. Delly used to be one of my Dad's friends. Before the revolution in District 12 she was a merchant child. My grandmother actually hated my mother and wanted my father to marry Delly. I know. My family history is confusing. But then again it's only second to Lexi.

"Hey Gale. Hey Delly. How's the baby?" Delly was pregnant. Again. She had the most kids out of any of the parents. But that could be due to the fact that Annie's one and only husband died saving my mom during the revolution. She was pregnant during the revolution and Finn was the only child he had ever had. Johanna didn't have a husband and well. I think only the parents know about Lexi's dad. And my mom. Well let's just say children scare her. My dad on the other hand has wanted another one since Aaron was three. "You mean babies." Delly corrected.

Johanna snorted. "Twins again? God how many times is he gonna knock you up?"

"Nice job Mom. Nice to know that being pregnant with me wasn't awesome. Makes me feel amazing. Anyway we're gonna go upstairs and watch some movies or something." Lexi said as she grabbed mine and Luke's hands and motioning for Finn to follow. When we got to the top Lexi let go of my hand and hugged Luke. "Ummm... Lexi PDA overload." I heard Finn chuckle across the room while he was picking something out. "Hey do you guys wanna watch one of the Hunger Games? I have 15,24,47,54,70, 74 and 75."

"Well if we do it shouldn't be one with our parents in them. So how about 15? That one's harmless right?" I suggested. After getting a murmmerd responses Finn popped it in an plopped down on the couch with me. I remember Lexi falling asleep at about the half way point and Luke taking her to bed the retreting himself. "And then there were two." Finn said as I slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember Two strong sweet smelling ares gently picked me up and carried me to my bed and tucked me in. Before Finn left he kissed my forehead and murmmerd something that sounded very close to an "I love you." before I was completely sucked into unconsciousness I whispered the same thing back. That night I dreamed about bronzed haired, blue eyed Odair babies.

* * *

**A/N- My God This Chapter Was ****Exhausting. I Made It Longer Than I Originality Planned Because Of How Long A Wait You Had To Go Through. I Think The Exact Time I Finished This Chapter Is- 5:14 am June 25 :) That Just Shows How Much I Love Y'all  
As Always Review Because I Love Your Feedback And Hope To Answer Any Questions You May Have.  
P.S This Chapter Is 2,708 Words :)**

**3 Love Kat :)**


	3. The Question

**A/N- Alright So I Have An Idea. Starting With Chapter Two I'm Gonna Do An Outtake For Each Chapter. Does That Sound Cool? I Had The Idea But If It Sounds Like Something You Guys Would Like I'll Do It Because I Find That It Would Be A Lot Of Fun. I'm Also Bringing In A Lot Of Fluff In The Next Few Chapters. Does That Sound Cool? As Always Enjoy And If You Don't You Can Suck My Dick. :)**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I woke up to that terrible ringing from my alarm clock. I grabbed it and threw it agenst the wall. "Damn it. Broke another one. They have to make alarm clocks wall proof." I climbed out of bed and went across the room to Luke's bed. "Wakie wakie Sleeping Beauty! Don't make me give you a kiss." He jumped. "I'm up. I'm up. Keep your lips to yourself." I chuckled and threw a pillow at his head. "Don't worry. Unless you grow wast length brown hair, have blue eyes, and get plastic surgery to look like a mix of Katniss and Peeta. My lips won't touch you." He laughed and shook his head, obviously amused. "Still got it on for Dani huh? Why don't you just ask her already. Lexi told me something last night before she fell asleep about blue eyed Odair babies. I had no idea where it came from. Maybe it means Dani feels the same way?" Could she? I mean blue eyed Odair babies?

"Either way man, I gotta go check Zoey's blood sugar, and Abrianna is gonna be waking up soon. You comin'?" I shrugged and followed him out of the room closing the door on my way out. Abrianna and Zoey were Luke's six year old twin sisters. Zoey has type two diabetes. It's Luke's job to make sure that her blood sugar isn't too high or too low and make sure her insulin levels are perfect. Not that he cares though. The twins have him wrapped around their fingers even more than their dad. Hell they even had me around those little fingers.

Walking up to the girls door we knocked on the door to see if someone was awake or not. About 5 seconds later Lexi came to the door in her pajamas look even more tired than me. But as soon as she saw Luke her eyes lit up and she hooked herself on his lips. "Hey, hey. We didn't come so that I could be grossed out by your PDA. We came to make sure his sisters wake up and that one of them doesn't die." Lexi broke her hold on Luke's lip and scowled at me.

"I believe that's why Luke came, but you. Not so sure. Either way she's asleep and Abrianna is taking a shower." She opened the door wider and we all walked in. "Zoey. Hey baby girl. Come on. We need to wake up so that we can make sure you're okay." Luke was really lucky. Only him and Dani had little brothers and sisters. My dad passed away before I was born and no one knows what happened to Lexi's dad. Johanna was the only one that ever met him. The little girl groaned and turned over.

"Hey Zoe don't make me give you a nice big kiss." I used my threat from earlier. It always works. She shot up from the bed she was in. I advanced towards her. "Come on Zoey-Bear don't make me kiss you." I sang to the little girl. She squealed and ran in to Dani who was walking into the room.

"What's wrong Zoe? Is Finn be mean?" She nodded her head as Dani picked her up. " Oh don't worry I'll take care of him. Now go with Luke." She put Zoey down and the little girl ran over to Luke. "I don't wanna. It hurts." I felt bad for the her. She's been doing this for three years and she still hasn't gotten used to pricking her finger. "Oh come on Zoe. If you prick your finger you get to eat." She looked up at him. "Oh okay." Luke picked her up. "Oh hey Lex can you watch Abri?"

"Sure babe. Bye Zoey. If you do good Dani and I have a tea party with you and Abri. Does that sound like fun?" Zoey nodded her head and she walked out of the room in Luke's arms.

"You. Odair. Come on. I promised a little girl that I would take care of you." She pointed to the door. "Out." She commanded.

* * *

**Dani POV**

"You. Odair. Come on. I promised a little girl that I would take care of you." I pointed to the door. "Out." Finn walked out of the door and he looked.. well he looked turned on to say the least. Don't even ask me how I know what that looks like. Lets just say my parents taught me a little something or another. "What the hell did you do to scare Zoe?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well to be honest. I just told her that if she didn't get up and go with Luke I was going to give her a kiss." Kisses hmm.

Well wasn't I supposed to be doing that flirting thing anyway? And his lips just looked so soft and irresistible. I wonder if they are as soft as they look. I guess now is as best a time as ever to check that. I pushed him on to the closed door of the room we were in and pressed my lips to his.

Fireworks. That was the only word I could think of. This was the best feeling I have ever had. His arms coiled around my waist and fisted gently at the nape of my neck. I took my tongue and traced the curve of his bottom lip, begging for enterence. It was flawless and smooth. And the taste. Like cinnamon and sugar. He let out a soft moan and parted his lips. I eased inside and started wrestling with his. My lungs were gasping of air but I couldn't break away.

With another soft moan he broke the trance. I was breathing heavily and my heart rate was eratic. He softly peaked my lips one last time. "Don't tell me you didn't feel that."he gasped between breaths. "Of corse I did Finn. It was amazing. No other kiss I have ever had has felt like that." He removed his hand from my hair and wound it with the other one on my waist. I left my hands in his soft bronzed colored hair playing with the shorter strands on his neck.

"Dani. Will you go-" He was stopped. Was he going to ask what I thought he was? Did he really mean it? "Dani? Finn? Where are you guys. Annie wants us out of the house. Come on guys where are you?" It was Lexi. Mental note never try and hid from Lexi. She will annoy you right out of your hiding spot.. We walked out of the room we were in and into the hallway. Before we shut the door Finn grabed my hand. "Lex? Where are you?" She walked down the hallway with her arms crossed and huffed out a breath. "There you guys are. I've been looking for you forever." In her mind forever was probably less than two minutes. "Alright well we got to get ready-. Are you guys holding hands? What happened with you two? Come on tell me." We just stood there. "Alright fine. Don't. But I will find out." With a final huff she walked back to the girls room. As Finn was letting go of my hand I reached up on my tippy toes right next to his ear. "Yes." Was the only thing I saod before I walked off to change.

* * *

A/N- AHHHH! I Hope You Loved It. I Did. Don't Worry. If You Haven't Figured Out What Finn Asked, You Will Soon. Love You Guys. I'm Really Sorry For the Wait But I Hope This Kiss Made Up For it!

Good Bye My Lovelys :)


	4. Sorry :

**I AM SO SORRY! **

**Okay so I'm sorry to say but I am not going to be updating this story anymore. I have gotten so much hate and my heart just isn't in The Hunger Games anymore. **

**They are great books and I love them but I think I'm going to stick to Twilight from now on. **

**Sorry. I know it sucks but I can't write something my heart isn't in. **

**Now if someone wants to take over this story and give me credit for the chapters I DID write I would be happy to sign it over**

**Goodbye Lovies :(**


	5. Questions?

Okay very important questions. I have about two or three I need to ask y'all.

1. Who wants to take over The Rebel Reunion?

2. Do you like my new pen name?

3. I have two story summary's I want y'all to choose which story I write. There will be a poll on my profile and it will go from there. The one that gets less votes I will write at a later time.

S1.

Title- Gone Crashing Down

Edward has been in remission for five years, they finally thought his cancer was gone. They finally thought he could play sports, and be normal. But when his world comes crashing down, how will the new girl help him through it all again? He feels a connection to her. Is it love? Is she the angel that will finally rid him of his cancer forever?

~This story is cannon and all human.~

S2.

Title- Scars and Werewolves

When Edward left in New Moon he didn't know it would leave Bella turning into the arms of werewolves and razors. When he comes back after his attempted suicide he always smells fresh blood. Bella's blood. She knows she should stop cutting but once you start its hard to stop. She knows it hurts him and it hurts her when he hurts but she can't stop the feeling that's he is going to leave again. How will Edward help her before she's in to deep?

~So Jacob is in this as much as he is with Eclipse which isn't until the end. Victoria's army doesn't exist Jacob and the pack killed her before the Cullen's came back. Same as Eclipse but with those changes. WARNING! Adult themes and self-harm.


End file.
